Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by spygirl01
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 2 and between upcoming season 3, kaylie is at High School and trying to be Normal while still training.  there will be KayAus and a few Kalicky references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all rights go to abc family and all that stuff ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**( Kaylie goes to a different high school than Payson did, and she is going in the time between the end of the second season and now. She is still training but her parents want her to half part of a 'normal' life after her anorexia)**

Chapter 1

All eyes were on her as Kaylie pulled into Jefferson high school in boulder Colorado, it was probably because the type of the car with one look there was no question that she came from money. It wasn't that she liked to flaunt all the money her family had she was just used to as her whole life her parents treated her as her old friend Nicky would say like a princess. Even though she did half a lot of cash all the money in the world couldn't ease Kalyie Cruzs nerves. Sure she had been to a high school before, her friend Payson use to Jefferson's rival school TAFT a few years ago when she hurt her back, but Kaylie had never attended a real school since before she started competing. Why her parents thought it would be a good idea to send her with the Olympics just a year a way she had no idea she did know that she has concurred many thing and she could handle a high School she was an elite gymnast she has done things and been places theses kid would only dream of. She has even been in tabloid magazine for crying out loud so as she parked her car, she took one deep breath and stepped out into this new world known as high school.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: you know what this means)

Chapter 2

As Kaylie stepped out of her car all eyes on her, which she likes as long as chalk is on her hands and the people watching her are cheering for her country, but these stares made her stomach feel queasy, that feeling though could half do that half the stares were really glares from the female population at the school. Kaylie just shook her head and smiled at the people she passed as she headed to the front office to get her schedule.

Make it or Break it -

Only one word could describe Kaylie as she looked around the crowded hallways of the school. Lost. She had no idea were she was going, she looked down again at the map she was given then looked up wide eyed, she was hopeless.

" umm? Excuse me do you need help?" a deep voice asked behind her, she jumped a little than turned around to face a boy a little above six feet tall with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a letters man jacket that showed he was on the football team according to every movie she had seen with her teammates.

"Yes please." Her voice sounded small so she found her voice as she added, "I'm looking for Ms. Smiths room for gym. I'm Kaylie by the way." A smile flew across mystery boys face as he shook her hand.

"I'm Jason, and I have Smith too so just follow me." Kaylie nodded as Jason made a Conversation talking about the school till they got out side the locker rooms. "if you have gym clothes go ahead and change then you can find Ms. Smith.

Make it or Break it-

Once she changed into the schools gym clothes she walked into the gym and found her new teacher.

"hi, Ms. Smith im Kaylie your new student." The lady smiled and nodded her head "of course, we are just about to start a new unite in tumbling we are even having a guest speaker, it's the best unite you came at a great time. If you want to you can get in line with the others just do what you're comfortable with. Our speaker will be here soon."

Kaylie nodded and smiled as she got in line this should be easy. "so you're the new girl?" the girl in front of her asked.

"Yah its nice to meet you I'm Ka-" the girl cut her off and said "I don't like you and turned around. _What a great start at a new school _kaylie thought, and then she heard a voice call her name and she turned to see Jason get in line behind her.

"Hey kaylie!" he said flashing her a charming smile, and she nodded at him as she stepped on the matt.

"Hey one sec." she said as she braced her self ran and performed a perfect triple Arabian landing in her stance with the hands high. She smiled until she heard his voice

"You need a little more height that will cost you a tenth a point at the Olympics." Austin what was he doing here? Her question was answered as Ms. Smith pulled him away and said, "Class please welcome Austin Tucker 2008 Olympic gold medalist for gymnastics. Any one have a question for Mr. Tucker?"

A guy sitting next to Jason raised is hand "isn't Gymnastic kinda gay?" his friends laughed as Austin shot a glare at him "no it isn't any other question?" kaylie spoke up

" Aus what are you doing here?" all he did was smile impishly and say "surprise!"

"wait you two know each other?" Jason asked shooting a glare at the gold medalist and Austin shot one right back as he walked up and put his arm around her shoulders "well I would hope so all the magazines say that KayAus is the hottest gymnastic couple of the year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any thing but the Characters you don't recognize**

***Thanks' for the Reviews if you ever have any ideas for the story just let me know**

Chapter 3

Kaylie groaned at the mention of the magazines she looked up at Austin "Sasha is going to be pissed if he see's those." Ms. Smith stepped forward recognizing the retired Olympians name "Sasha as in Sasha Belov the Olympian and national coach? Why would he be mad about the magazines?"

Kaylie looked at her "because the NGO has rules about their Gymnast dating and Sasha tends to stick to the rules." She said. The class stared blankly at the trio in front of them Austin did his signature smirk and spoke to his girlfriend "really because I'm pretty sure you guys are called the rock REBELS." He put and emphasis on the rebels trying to make his point "besides like Sasha would kick out his two best gymnast his gold medalist and National Champion, and he cant forget that I helped you get back on the team after your Absence, and-"

Kaylie cut him of 'yah yah we get it, you think very highly of your self" she smiled till she heard the voice of that girl that stood in front of her

"Like we are suppose to believe that you are a national champion"

Kaylie was about to respond, you don't train with Lauren Tanner and not learn quick and witty replies but Austin spoke first

"Believe it. Plus I was gonna show you guys some stuff, but I think I'll have Kaylie show you" he turned towards Kaylie and handed her the Nike bag he had been carrying "here's a leo, Sasha gave it to me, go get changed." Kaylie rolled her eyes but walked off to get changed.

Make it or Break it-

The whole class stared at her as she walked back into the gym; Kaylie was wearing her national team leo, sporting the nations colors. With out speaking she walked straight over to the matts by Austin, and too her place. She nodded at Ms. Smith who was buy the speakers and the song 'One More' by Superchick filled the gym as Kaylie started her floor routine. It was the same one that she performed in Rio when she took Payson's place. She smiled as she did it feeling the strength to get over anything that has ever held her back. As the music started to slow back down and she saluted everyone was clapping, well everyone but the girl who stood in front of her at the beginning of class, Kaylie has still yet to learn this girls name.

" That was amazing!" Jason said smiling at Kaylie.

"Thanks. And you" she said pointing at Austin "why don't you show them what it means to be an Olympic Gold medalist, it should be easy because you were hung over when you won, and now your not."

Austin smirked and looked at her with an evil glint in his eye "I might have been hung over at the Olympics, but at least I'm not known as Keg-Stand Kaylie."

Kaylie crossed her arms "Seriously who told you that was it Lauren, because she really shouldn't be talking, 'cause if I'm not mistaken that is the party Carter cheated on me with her!"

Jason looked confused "I thought you said that you guys couldn't date?"

Kaylie smiled at him "we cant, but Emily dated Daemon young" at the mention of the name many of the girls perked up at the name and Austin muttered something that sounded like "-hate that stupid guy", but she just ignored it "Lauren dated my ex-boyfriend Carter, and even Payson who follows all and I do mean all the rules is in a some what relationship with max."

Austin shook his head "its not some what. Trust me you don't live with him always complaining on how Keeler won't talk to him. Of course I told him that it might have to do with Lauren always being all over him." They looked at the clock and saw there was only a few minutes left and class. "Well I guess my time today is almost up, I will be back tomorrow with a beam and bars, and some other dude sasha is making me bring."

Kaylie looked at him quizzically "who?" Austin just shrugged. Then the bell rang Austin hugged her and left and Jason made his way over to her. Because the bell had rung Kaylie only had time to put on her national team jacket and pants over her leo, so sadly she and Jason walked to there next class with all eyes on her.

**Sorry it took me awhile to get back, but I was on YouTube looking at Make it or Break it Routine for ideas, and Austin and Kaylie. Sorry if they are a little out of Character. And thanks again for following my story! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know what this means ;)**

***Sorry it's been so long I had exams and now I have to write a current event every week along with a project every week drivers Ed, and Fencing so I haven't had much Time but im really excited for season 3!**

As Kaylie followed Jason into there next class of world communications she started to feel that she could get through the day, that is until she saw her teacher, he was and elderly man with thinned gray hair and was wearing a very extravagant sweater vest that showed he had no taste what so ever and Kaylie laughed to her self at what her mother would say if she saw him. Jason left her to go sit next to a guy wearing an identical jacket as him and they stared joking around as Jason's friend tried to flirt with the girl sitting in front of him. So she walked up to her teacher and gave him the slip. He smiled kindly at her almost reminding her of her grandpa and told her his name was Mr. Anderson, then told her to take a seat next to the girl in front of Jason and his friend.

When the bell rang Mr. Anderson walked to the front of the room.

"Class we have a new student today, Kaylie why don't you stand up and tell us a little about your self." As she stood up a girl in the class gasped and the eyes turned from Kaylie to this girl in the back holding a magazine.

"your…your…your Kkkaylie Cruz." She held up a magazine were the articles title said 'Will KayAus cause Chaos at the Rock?' Ignoring the article she smiled and said yes

The girl's eyes got wide.

"You're an amazing Gymnast I'm a huge fan, and your dating Austin Tucker, and you're the daughter of Alex and Ronnie Cruz and the National /world Champ! Have you met Sean White."

Kaylie laughed "well I went to a party that he was at one time but I never saw him, he and Austin are good friends so I'm sure to meet him some time." Everyone stared at her the first one was the guy sitting next to Jason.

"Wait your dad is Alex Cruz? He is like my idol!"

"I take it your on the baseball team then" Kaylie said nodding to his jacket and Jason rolled his eyes and a few people side as he smirked and said "do you find that attractive 'cause we could go out some time…"

Kaylie shook her head "no thanks as she said" Kaylie nodded to the girl in the back "I have a boyfriend, and he could easily beat you up, Jason met him at first period so he can attest to that."

The arrogant Jock as Kaylie was now calling him turned to his friend "Really? Do you think he could beat me up?"

Jason shrugged "I'm not sure Derek you're both athletes…. I might be able to though."

Kaylie laughed and asked the girl in the back who she learned names is Lizzy is she could see the Magazine and set it down in front of Derek. It was a picture of her and Austin after worlds when he asked her out he had picked her up and swung her around. Derek looked up to her and his voice cracked as he said

" When she said Austin Tucker she meant THE Austin Tucker Olympic Gold Medalist Austin Tucker."

Kaylie nodded her head and was about to say something when Mr. Anderson, who had been watching the interaction with an amused expression, told the class to settle down and started the lesson.

-Make It or Break It-

After the long first day of school Kaylie went home and crashed, Sasha had given her the day off so that she could ease into her new schedule. She fell asleep her mind on who could be the mystery person coming to Jefferson for PE the next day.

-Make It or Break It-

When Kaylie pulled into the school parking lot the next day she saw Jason and Dexter talking with some other guys and a few Cheerleaders. Jason saw her walking towards them and smiled at her as a greeting.

"Hey" she said and handed something to Dexter "This for you, my dad was pleases to hear he had a 'number one fan' and signed this." Dexter looked at her and smiled as he said "so you told your parents about me?" Kaylie raised an eyebrow at his comment "don't flatter your self." By that time one of the cheerleaders had worked her way up to Kaylie.

"Who do you think you are?" She said and Jason shook his head "Bridget don't be such a-" but Kaylie cut him off and looked at her the same way she use to look at food like it was unimportant. " I'm Kaylie, it's my second day here."

Bridget gave Kaylie a look of her own "you didn't answer my question who. Do. You. Think. You. Are?"

"Who do you think you are?" said a deep voice and Kaylie turned around and smiled Austin was back and glaring at the girl whose evil look had turned into a Flirtatious smile. Before anything could happen the bell rung and they were off to class.

Austin went ahead to the gym as Kaylie went to get changed; she brought a leo today knowing what they were going to be doing. As she walked into the gym her mouth dropped as she saw who was talking to her boyfriend the person smiled kindly at her, chuckled and said

"Still wearing pink leos all the time aren't you Princess?"

Kaylie didn't know what to say as Nicky Russo stood in front of her.

**Hahaha cliffhanger! What do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for what I do own**

Chapter 5

Kaylie froze Nicky Russo was standing in front of her, Nicky Russo the boy who helped her get over Carter, the boy that helped her In the gym all those early mornings, the boy who she would bicker with as if he was a brother when their feelings towards each other weren't brotherly or sisterly. The same boy she did a joint routine with, the boy that she thought was an android with no heart but then learned that he might just might be a decent guy who loved his sport. The same boy she had been in tabloids with and taken a photo shoot for seventeen magazines with. The same boy who left the rock and joined their rival team to get away from all the drama (mostly cause by Lauren) and left her having to deal seeing Carter everyday with Lauren. That Nicky Russo stood in front of her looking as good as ever and still oblivious to all the admiring looks from the female population in the gym.

Kaylie guessed she took to long for a reply because Austin took a step forward with a worried look and asked

"Did you eat breakfast today?" as over protective as always not wanting to see her hurt again.

Kaylie rolled her eyes, his voice jolting her out of her trance. "Yes Austin I did, I'm not going to stop eating again. Plus even if I did you would be able to tell right away." She then turned to Nicky and with one of Austin's smirks said coyly

"Hey Android I thought you left because there was to much drama here, or is in gymnastics in general I also heard you weren't even at Denver any more."

He looked away with a cold look that she wasn't use to from him "I was laying low for something that is known off your business." She didn't question him any farther even though she was dying to, but she understood having to keep things from the press and how the sport can be too hard emotionally more than physically. Just as she was going to respond to let him know that she understood the girl who was rude to her yesterday came up held out her hand and gave Nicky a dazzling white smile.

"Hi! I'm Sarah you must be our other guest speaker?" Nicky shook her hand and is hard expression from earlier turned into one of his rare smiles. "Nicky Russo. I thought I was the second guest, but there are already two here."

Kaylie cut in unable to suppress her surprised expression from his quick change in attitude. "I'm not a speaker android, just a student you don't have to run of to Denver."

He looked at her quizzically not acknowledging the comment on Denver "Student? What the pressure get too much for you Princess? Couldn't handle it?"

Kaylie glared at him either he was an idiot or he hadn't seen any news recently. "Well for one I'm still training. Two do you not read any tabloids?"

Nicky looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I hate being in them why would I read them?" he said.

Kaylie rolled her eyes maybe he hadn't changed that much "Well if you read them you might of heard that the pressure did get to me and I became anorexic! Or on top of that my parents aren't together anymore! I am the World Champion, yes that is right I beat Gin Gi Cho after be gone for six weeks! Oh and the reason I'm a student hear is because my parents think it will help me continue eating, and someone" she shot a look to Austin. "Thought that it was a great Idea so now I'm here with the Olympics coming up, and the whole world waiting for me to quit eating! That's why you read Tabloids Russo, but I forgot last time I did a photo shoot with you I smiled while you looked like you were dying!"

By now the whole class was watching and waiting for his response the had only known her a day, and Kaylie Cruz did not seem to be the type of girl to blow up like that. As the looked between the two gymnasts Nicky just stared at her and she

Glared back. It was Austin who broke the silence " Well I see that you falling about what they said about not holding anything in."

* **If you have any ideas let me know, any thanks for all the great reviews I'll try and write longer chapters, but I didn't want to keep you waiting to long.**


End file.
